Power Over Me
by Hayley2321
Summary: Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she made her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City, and married the fierce king. However, it was all taken from her in a matter of moments... She lost her memory, and her old life... Will she ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1 (edit)

Summary: What if Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words? Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost...

Title: Power Over Me

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclamer: All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. I'm a teenager writing a fan fiction. If only I thought of this first! T_T

Authors notes - I might continue this, It depends about reviews and If people would actually like this to be carried on xx Thanks xx

Just to let you know this will start half-way through the conversation between Jareth and Sarah :D

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

_Jareth's thoughts_

* * *

"Everything, Everything you wanted I have done!, you asked the child be taken I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time" He shouted as he circled the stubborn girl "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" He then stopped in front of the Thirteen hour clock, it was spinning so fast that you couldn't look without feeling dizzy yourself. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me" He whispered "Isn't that generous?".

There was a long pause. Sarah listening to everything. However...

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City" She spoke softly "For my will is as strong as yours, and my Kin-"

"Stop" He said quickly as he held out his hand "Wait" Jareth was now looking Sarah in the eye "Look Sarah" He twisted his hand, and a crystal ball soon appeared on the finger tips of his right hand "Look what I'm offering you, Your dreams".

Sarah soon paused to stare at the crystal and looks at the image of her and Jareth happily sitting on two thrones with a baby in her lap and Goblins surrounding them. They were all laughing and cheering for the knew heir to the Goblin throne. _**'I can't let myself be tricked by what I see, I can't' **_She shook her head to clear It. "An..And my Kingdom as great" Sarah hoped the Goblin King didn't notice the stutter in her voice.

However Jareth did. that had given him hope. "I ask for so little" He explained, retreating down the steps of the broken Escher room. "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want".

The vision now changed. In the crystal was her and Jareth walking through the castle doors surrounded by clapping, teary eyed goblins throwing white petals; to celebrate the wedding of the Goblin King. Her eyes started to water so she looked away _**'It's fake, right? No get a hold of yourself Sarah, he just wants to win...but he looks so sad'**_ She thought staring at the Goblin King who was looking at her with eyes full of nervousness, hope and love?

_**'Wait love?'.**_

Before Sarah realized what she was saying she blurted out "Do you love me?"

Caught of guard by this question Jareth hesitated. Until finally - _'telling the truth is probably the best way to get through to her' - _he soon lowered the crystal, stood straight and looked Sarah right in the eye "Yes" Jareth spoke "I have loved you for a very long time Sarah Williams."

"Yo-You..L-Love..Me?" She stuttered "Why?!, Why?!" Sarah shouted in exasperation. "What do you mean why?" Jareth asked confused "I'm no one. You could of picked the most beautiful girl in the world, WHY ME?!" Sarah soon cracked from the pressure, bursting into tears. Jareth turned to the clock and stopped it ten seconds from hitting Thirteen. He started to walk back over to the crying Sarah. Softly cupping her chin, forcing her to look at him. Jareth quickly kissed her lips stopping her from making another sound. "I love you Sarah Williams. Because you are beautiful" *kiss* "Intelligent" *Kiss* "Funny" *Kiss* "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" *Kiss* "And many other reasons, however" Jareth rested their foreheads together so that he was staring into her glassy tear filled eyes "Your just you, and that makes you perfect".

"Okay"

"What?" Jareth asked, mismatched eyes staring into emerald.

Sarah pushed Jareth back so he was standing at the bottom of the stairs again. She looked him in the eye and said "release time."

Suddenly the clock had shifted itself back five seconds; Sarah had fifteenth seconds left. "Kingdom as great" She looked at Jareth who was panicking, looking at her with worried eyes.

Sarah suddenly smiled, whispering words that should have been said from the start...

** "You have power over me."**

* * *

This is now a continued story, hope you guys like it.

xXHayley2321XxPlease ReviewxXCopyrightXx


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What If Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words? Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost. Please review xx

Title: Power Over Me

Genre: Romance

All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. Im just some silly teenager writing a fan fiction, but damn do I wish I could have owned thought of this brilliant story :) hope you enjoy and please review!

Rated T

Okay People, I decided to give this story another chapter!

**MsPebbley- Thank you for reading and here you go :)**

**Aisling66- Hope I didn't worry you to bad ;)**

**Lylabeth 1- I will probably write more after this.**

**PreciousJewel01- Thank you very much :3, I got your P.M**

**Guest- Thank you :3 xx**

**Shadewatcher- I have to agree, Thank you xx**

**Lylabeth 1- Thank you, I appreciate It, Glad to see my story caught your interest :)**

**Layzevva27- Thank you :3 xx **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I might make this Into a story?, Like the fight for love, You can P.M me or review, I don't want to sound pushie, I just want an opinion :3.**

**xx Hayley2321 xx**

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

_Jareth's thoughts_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Flashback_

_Suddenly the clock had shifted itself back five seconds so Sarah had Fifteen seconds left. "Kingdom as great" She looked at Jareth who had panicked and was now looking at her with worried eyes._

_Sarah suddenly smiled "You have power over me."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jareth threw the crystal up Into the air, The biggest smile on his face, Washing away the anxiety. He ran up to Sarah lifted her up so her feet barley hit the floor, and swung her around in circles...

**That was ten months ago...**

"AAAHHH" Sarah screamed, panting and whimpering from the pain of labor, That's right our precious, innocent Sarah, Is/Was pregnant.

You see In the Goblin Kingdom they don't have the right equipment to perform the birth of a baby. However, Jareth's mother Wintermay, disguised herself as a human, and was now holding Sarah's hand as she wanted to help her future daughter-In-Law get the infant out of her. Where Is Jareth you ask?, Oh, He's there, If he wasn't he would get a hard kick In the privates from an agitated mother and a very pissed off Sarah. He was holding her hand while also touching the cold cloth to Sarah's sweating forehead. He too was disguised as a human.

"Ok" The midwife spoke softly "We will begin, I think you're ready".

No sooner she said that the other nurse came In and told Wintermay, 'Wendy', In this situation, to put gloves on and stand at the end of the bed. As the other nurse smiled, stood to the side of the bed giving Sarah moral support, encouraging Sarah to push.

After half an hour, Jareth stood leaning over Sarah who was laying holding baby **Light**, He had blonde hair, Striking mismatched eyes of a light green and rich caramel brown.

"He's so beautiful" Sarah whispered quietly, watching the sleeping face of her son. Jareth was speechless for once in his life, looking down at Light. "I..I" He stuttered "Here" Sarah said, gently handing Light over to Jareth.

_'He's amazing, My child, My son, My heir'_ He thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Three Years Later**

Flowers...

Petals...

White...

Tears...

Joy...

Happiness...

Laughter...

Light...

This was the Goblin King and Queen's life for the past two years, memories, tears, and Light, Their son was now two years old but looked the age of a seven year old, He could talk, (fae genetics), He was playing with Goblin's In the throne room. Sarah and Jareth watching from their thrones, smiling, Sarah was now eighteen going on nineteen.

She did miss her family, Well not exactly Karen, but Robert and Toby. _**'I wonder how tall he Is now'**_ She thought sadly. Noticing the lugubrious expression on his wife's face, Jareth put his hand on her thigh and squeezed, before putting It back to his side, A sign of moral support.

(**A/N- Lugubrious- Looking or sounding Sad or dismal - Google**)

Sarah smiled at him, and arose from her throne showing of her- (two month) swollen stomach, Goblin's rushed to her side but she waved them off with a shake of her head and a smile. However she still had to use the arm rest for a boost. Sarah walked over to Light and picked him up throwing him up in the air, Not to high, Also not enough to hurt the baby in her stomach and catches him, repeating this for another two minutes.

_**'How peaceful' **_Sarah thought, hugging Light to her chest "Everythings perfect" She said aloud, But Sarah should always know, think before you speak. As the throne room doors burst open, revealing two fae's In armor, One Male, One Female, The Male approached Sarah and Light sword drawn. Jareth pushed his wife back and stood In front of the man, blocking his way to Sarah and Light, He shouted "Who are you?, Get out of my Kingdom!". The Female fae also drew her sword and said "We have come to kill the Goblin Queen and Prince Light, By orders of the Jerenia King" She then proceeded to charge at Sarah and Light.

Jareth quickly blocked the attack. However, that gave the Male fae the chance to attack...

It all went In slow motion...

Sarah handing Light to a Goblin...

That Goblin running through the broken doors to take the heir to safety..

Sarah turning around..

Jareth's scream...

The sword... Blade... Main Artery... Blood... Death?

_**To be continued?... Your opinion? :3**_

**xx Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What If Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words? Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost. Please review xx

Title: Power Over Me

Genre: Romance

All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. Im just some silly teenager writing a fan fiction, but damn do I wish I could have owned and thought of this brilliant story :) hope you enjoy and please review!

Rated T

YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE ME! TT_TT

_**Light's thoughts**_

_Jareth's thoughts_

****-Power Over Me-****

_Jareth quickly blocked the attack. However, that gave the Male fae the chance to attack..._

_It all went In slow motion..._

_Sarah handing Light to a Goblin..._

_That Goblin running through the broken doors to take the heir to safety.._

_Sarah turning around.._

_Jareth's scream..._

_The sword... Blade... Main Artery... Blood... Death?_

****-Power Over Me-****

I am Jareth. King of the Goblins. Husband to Sarah Williams. Widower

I stare at the tomb stone. It Is exactly one year since my wife's death, I blame myself. She was killed by two fae nobles sent from the Jerenia Kingdom, The King more precisely. He was jealous you see, He thought I bit off more than I could chew. I had a beautiful wife, Intelligent son and an always exultant Kingdom. He was a self-centered creature, He was an ugly beast, My son Is still alive to this day, He will one day be the Goblin King and I will protect the only thing that reminded me of her. My Wife. My Love. My Sarah.

Jareth placed a white rose on the grave and turned to be faced with weeping Goblins, They're a small family of three. He tilted his head In thanks, Drew up his cape and changed Into a barn owl... Leaving Sarah to her quite sleep for.. Eternity...

****-Power Over Me-****

Light was sitting on his fathers throne. He was thinking of his mother, she was gone. One year. I imagine you would like to know what happened to the murderer's, Executed, beheaded by his own father. _**'I am three years of age and now look like a nine year old, Mother If only you could see me now. You would be proud' **_Light thought desolately, Suddenly a white barn owl flew In front of the throne and landed, It soon shaped Into Jareth. Light quickly stood from the throne and gladly ran to his father, Nearly tripping on the last step. "Father!" He shouted happily being pulled Into Jareth's arms, "Hello Son, How are you?". Light smiled his biggest smile and replied "Im great, you?""fine" Jareth replied sadness In his tone._** 'He must be thinking about mother'**_. Jareth put him down. "Father, Are you thinking of mother?" Light asked with interest "Yeah, It gets harder everyday, I blame myself, I should have protected her!" Jareth shouted angrily throwing a crystal ball across the room. "Father!" Light exclaimed "It wasn't your fault!, It was the fae sent by that evil king!". Jareth had to laugh at the facial expression his son made, It was cross between disgusted and pouting.

"I know, But I can't help but feel I could have stopped It In some way", Jareth sighed, He needed to stop acting all depressed, It wasn't good for him, His son and his kingdom. He smiled, "Come on you, Your mother wouldn't want us to be moping around all day" Jareth lifted Light over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, laughing all the way, You could hear the sounds of a protesting Light down the hall.

****-Power Over Me-****

"Ivy" Yelled a seven foot... thing, He was quite an ugly creature sharp nose like a beak, beady eyes, piercings, greasy hair and yes he was a... !TROLL!

"IVY!" He screeched again.

"Coming" A sweet voice from up stone steps called, Unlike the troll she was unique, green skin, black wavy hair down to her waist, glowing grey eyes, plump red lips and a black dress that fell to the floor wrapped with red lace and silk. She was a hybrid fae/troll. "What was It you need of me father?" Ivy asked politely "I want you to go to the Goblin Kingdom and participate In become Jareth's new queen" He commanded. "But father!" She exclaimed "He would never look at me twice, You were the person who killed his wife after all". That's right this bastard was the... thing who ordered those two fae to kill Sarah. "I doubt It, I mean look at you" He waved a hand at her to prove his point "Most men fawn over you, I doubt a prissy little Goblin King wouldn't!""But fa-""I don't want to hear It get In the carriage now!" He screeched the last part out. Ivy intimidated by her father, Ran straight to the carriage, It was larger than most dew to her fathers height.

The Jerenia King hopped In with a call of "Proceed", They were on their way to... The Goblin Kingdom..

****-Power Over Me-****

Jareth was sitting on his throne his son bouncing on his knee, A wish away on the other. The new wish away was called Benny, He was six years old and was wished away by his selfish mother, She thought he was a mistake. This caused Jareth to remember Sarah and when she wished away Toby, She was the most strongest competitor, meeting him eye to eye, quick comebacks and was not easily persuaded by his charms.

It was the last few moments In the escher room, It was his marriage, The birth of Light, They were the happiest days of his life. He sighed _'I really need to stop this, Sarah would be yelling about how she "wanted him to be happy and so on and so forth"'_. He remembered the last thing she said to him.

**"Come Find Me"**

What did that mean, She was dead, How could he find her?

It was until the sound of his son calling him brought him back from his musings that he finally noticed the two people standing In front of him. He quickly gave his son and the wish away to the nearest Goblin and told him to run as far as he can with the boy's. Jareth turned sword drawn and all the Goblins who had sensed the unease of their King, crouched onto the ground and bared their teeth to the man who killed the Goblin Queen. "Now, Now" The Jerenia King shouted, He and his daughter proceeded to raise their hands In the air as a sign of surrender. "Tell me one good reason why I should let such filth be In **my** castle", He saw the girl by the other King flinch and felt a tad bit guilty but didn't take back the harsh words, This was the thing who killed his one true love after all. "Come now, What did I do?" This just made all the Goblins, Their King and his own daughter stare In shock, Was he being serious?

"How dare you!" Jareth exclaimed "You kill my wife, purposely try to harm our child and then you have the guts to ask what you did!" He now drew his sword prepared to charge at the troll. "Wait!" Ivy called, She quickly turned to her father, "Can you not see what you have put this poor man through father, Can you remember how you and I felt when mother died!". This caused all movement In the room to stop, It was silent, You could probably hear a pin drop. "Do you see what I mean father, Haven't you caused this man enough pain".

**SMACK!**

"You ungrateful little bitch!, After everything I have done for you, You side with a fae", Ivy was now walking back scared of her fathers wrath a hand still holding her throbbing cheek. "But fa-""Enough" She was interrupted, "Get out of my Kingdom""Fine!" The troll screeched, He was ready to forcibly take his daughters hand until... "No, Not your daughter, You have done enough". Jareth walked down the steps from the Goblin throne, pointing his sword at the Jeremina King's neck. The Goblins took the sign as a chance to move forward ready to pounce and protect their King.

"Fine" The troll sneered, Looking his daughter In the eye he threatened, "I'll be back, Just you wait", And with that left the room. The Goblins cheered, Danced and sung around the room. A hand placed It's self on Ivy's shoulder "Hh" She jumped, "Are you alright?" Jareth asked, He put his hand on her cheek, "Yes... Thank you". Ivy blushed, She never realized how handsome the Goblin King was until now, She had only met him once as a child. 'I think I might already be In love' Ivy thought. "Can I ask you your name, Pretty?" Jareth questioned, "Of Course my name Is Ivy Diamond""Well Ivy It's very nice to meet you" He kissed her hand, She giggled, There was nothing flirtatious about It, He only ment It In a friendly matter, But I don't think Ivy was getting the message. "Well Goblin Kin-""Jareth""Pardon?" Ivy questioned, "Call me Jareth" He smiled friendly.

****-Power Over Me-****

"Tiragey?" Light questioned "E're yur eyness" Said the small goblin, He wasn't much smaller than Light, big puppy dog eyes, Light green skin, clothes maid out of rags but all together he was more appealing than most.

"Do you think they've finished fighting yet?" Light asked worriedly, "I wudun' no yur eyness". Light sighed and stood up, It was a five minute walk to the throne room so he turned back to the Goblin after taking a quick peek out the door. The coast was clear. "Tiragey, Can you please go fetch me a glass of water I'm feeling quite exhausted from the run here, You can take Benny with you, I can't look after children like my dad". He gave his best puppy dog eyes, Matching the size of Tiragey's. "But yur eyness, I ws told n' no periculer rson to lv' yu alone", "Pleaseee" Light spoke sweetly drawing out the 'e'. "Kay, bt sty e're" Tiragey commanded, "Okay", Soon the Goblin sneaked out the room with Benny. When the door closed Light took the chance to take a peek and check the Goblin was gone.

When he saw Tiragey turn the corner he quickly stepped outside and proceeded to make his way to throne room.

He finally arrived after bumping Into three drunk Goblins, Nearly running Into two maids and one guard. "Huh, Huh" Light breathed heavily, After catching his breath he was about to open the door until...

_"Can I ask you your name, Pretty?"_

Light was shocked.. "Father", He mouthed..

_"Of Course my name Is Ivy Diamond"_

_"Well Ivy It's very nice to meet you" _

He saw his father kiss the girls hand and gagged..

_"Well Goblin Kin-"_

_"Jareth"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Call me Jareth" _

Light had tears streaming down his face,_** 'Father had only asked mother to call him Jareth, I guess he really likes her... He got over mother fast... Did he just use her?'**_

Light ran down the hallway and out of the Goblin Castle door's.

He ran threw the Goblin City, Most Goblins turning their heads, It was a very rare sight to see the noble Prince running around.

Light got to the front gate, Out of breath "Please, I must leave" Light told the guard, The guard nodded. (**A/N: You know how dumb Goblins are ;D**)

Light found himself In front of a dump... He had never been outside the Goblin Castle and City... "WOW!" He yelled excited... Light started to make his journey...

****-Power Over Me-****

"Yur eyness, Yur eyness!" Tiragey yelled, Still holding Benny.

Jareth quickly turned from Ivy, Missing the disappointment on her face..

"Yes, What Is It?", He had yet to notice the lack of Light's presence. "The Prince Light!" Jareth sighed "Yes, What abou-""He's Gone!", Jareth was now In full panic, "WHAT!" He shouted "Sound they alarms, Help find the Goblin Prince!", Jareth tried to materialize a crystal but failed...

He quickly turned Into an owl and left through the nearest window, Leaving a pouting Ivy and panicked Goblins...

****-Power Over Me-****

While A now messy Light was having funny riding the junk lady's back...

****-To Be Continued-****

So I hope you like It and don't worry this Is a **Jareth/Sarah fic**...

Please R&R xx _Hayley2321_ xx 3333

xx And If you could have time to check out Fight For Love please do.. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What If Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words? Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost. xx Please review xx

Title: Power Over Me

Genre: Romance/Angst

All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. I'm just some silly teenager writing a fan fiction, but damn do I wish I could have owned and thought of this brilliant story :) hope you enjoy and please review!

**Kyndsie - Thank you very much :)**

**lolgirl - Thank you, I try to make the story have as much drama as possible. Also giving the reader a what will happen next thought ^^**

Rated T

_**Light's thoughts**_

_Jareth's thoughts_

**Labyrinth Voice**

****-Power Over Me-****

_Flashback_

_"Yes, What is it?" He had yet to notice the lack of Light's presence. "The Prince Light!" Jareth sighed "Yes, What abou-""He's Gone!", Jareth was now In full panic, "WHAT!" He shouted "Sound they alarms, Help find the Goblin Prince!" Jareth tried to materialise a crystal but failed..._

_He quickly turned into an owl and left through the nearest window, Leaving a pouting Ivy and panicked Goblins..._

_While A now messy Light was having funny riding the junk lady's back..._

****-Power Over Me-****

"Weeeeee" Light squealed. He was having a lot of fun. "Oi, Get of meh back!" the junk lady shouted, swinging from side to side, it was a lot of weight to carry random objects and a child, That was just taking the piss. "Sorry" Light apologised hopping of her back "I'm the Goblin Prince, I was trying to find my way through the Labyrinth" he spread his arms out to emphasise the junk yard "But I got distracted by all the cool stuff."

The junk lady sighed of course the Prince had to escape the Goblin Castle and she had to be the one to find him. "All right Yur Ey-""Light""Wat?" She asked "Please call me Light, I don't like being called Your Highness it seems to formal." Suddenly he felt the power of his father close by "Umm...Lady?" The junk lady's head turned to acknowledge him "Could you do me a favour." Nodding her head she walked over to the Prince.

****-Power Over Me-****

Jareth was flying over the Labyrinth in his owl form still searching for Light, he had looked around and in the Goblin Castle and found nothing so was now heading for the Junk Yard._ 'It would probably be the most fun place for a child' _he thought.

****-Power Over Me-****

**BEEP..**

**BEEP...**

**BEEEEEEEEEEP!...**

**SLAM!**

An elegant hand slammed down on the off button of her alarm, She groaned, stretched, and hopped out of bed the hour-glass figure of the teenager coming into view. She wore light green checkered shorts and a dark green tank top, her hair tied in a ponytail. Yawning she walked over to the bathroom, she undressed and took a shower after fifth-teen minutes she got out and pulled an azure towel around her body. Facing the mirror she wiped away the condensation to reveal the face of...

**Sarah Willinson**

Sarah was beautiful with dark brown hair to the waist, Light green eyes, shapely nose and puckered blood red lips. She was the head cheerleader and girlfriend to star football player Jessie Reed, she was head over heels in love with him and he was the same. Although most people are jealous they don't care all that mattered was them, two peas in a pod they would say.

"However" Sarah sighed "It feels like something is missing...NO...people I'm missing." She smiled forgetting all about the matter and walking into her bedroom. After thirty minutes she walked out wearing her cheer leading uniform it was dark blue with yellow **(A/N: Uniform on profile.) **Walking downstairs she jogged into the kitchen smelling bacon, eggs and toast. She soon found her mum Linda cooking on the hob, her little sister Claire sitting in her baby seat playing with her food. "Good morning" Sarah said kissing her mum on the cheek and walking over to Claire to do the same "Morning Sarah, Did you sleep well?" Linda asked changing the hob to a lower heat "Yeah I slept good you?" Linda nodded turning off the hob and moving a fair share of eggs and bacon onto three plates. "Sarah could you please take the toast out of the toaster please" Sarah soon stopped tickling Claire, grabbed the spare plate from the table and walked over to the toast, plating it and returning it to the same spot on the table.

A man with short brown hair, a muscular body and a handsome face walked in "Good morning all" he greeted sitting at the top chair of the six seater table. They all sat down and ate in a peaceful silence, Well, not so peaceful since Claire was gurgling and making a lot of mess with her food.

Soon it was 8am and Sarah's father had left for work ten minutes ago, her mum had gone to give Claire a wash after all the food she spilt on herself. Walking to the front door Sarah put on her shoes and coat. pulling her bag over her head she shouted "I'm going, see you later mum" when she heard the reply of 'okay' from her mum she left for school...

****-Power Over Me-****

Light was hiding in the junk lady's back, trying to cover himself with the objects on her back_** 'I just hope father doesn't get any closer the more I have to hide the more I feel like I'm going to faint, It stinks in here.' **_Light's silent prayer wasn't answered as he could feel his father's magic about maybe three minutes from him_** 'What am I going to do?' **_Light thought, he was starting to panic.

**"I can help you"** A voice inside his head spoke_** 'Labyrinth!' **_Light shouted happily in his head **"Yes My Light it is me, I would like to help you find your way to the human world and for your father not to find you. Honestly his actions have not pleased me either, especially after the death of his queen and the selfishness of what it might do to you." **Light sniffled his mother used to call him 'My Light'_** 'Okay, How are you going to help?' **_**"I will but a barricade of magic around you so your father will think you are just another part of myself, Please be safe my Prince." **

The Labyrinth's voice was soon gone and Light could smell a different type of magic around himself and the junk lady. **"Mirehella" **The Labyrinth spoke in the junk lady's head **"Please protect the Goblin Prince and lead him through the Labyrinth, When you arrive at the beginning leave and do not say a word of this to the King, Understood?" **When the Labyrinth heard a frightened 'yes' she soon left to distract the Goblin King.

****-Power Over Me-****

Jareth was about to fly over the Junk Yard when he heard the voice of the Labyrinth in his head **"My King, I sense the Prince's magic at the bog of eternal stench" **Jareth gasped almost flew into a load of rubbish, If Light was at the bog of eternal stench and fell in he would smell bad forever. He soon switched his flight path heading towards the bog, Jareth was to busy flying to hear the last word the Labyrinth said... **"Sucker."**

****-Power Over Me-****

Sarah was putting book's in her locker when she felt hand's cover her eyes "Guess who" A smooth voice spoke behind her "Ummm... The Goblin King?" She said sarcastically. The hand's soon slipped from her eyes so she could turn and face the male "Jessie!" She cried happily kissing the man in front of her. "Hey babe" He replied "Didn't think I'd get such a happy greeting."

Jessie was absolutely gorgeous, he had ebony coloured hair eyes the same colour, Sun kissed skin and an amazing muscular body to match he was wearing a black v-neck jumper and light white skinny jeans with black converse. He was the perfect image of a god and was desired by every girl in the school, but only had eyes set for one Sarah Willinson.

They soon heard cat calls from two girl's standing behind him..

Jenna Bromswitch a petite girl with mousy brown hair, the most beautiful dark blue eyes you have ever seen and light freckles around her high cheek bones and nose. She was wearing the school cheer leading uniform.

Bonnie Skayline she had bleach blonde hair with bright pink and violet highlights, bright green eyes but couldn't comprehend to Sarah's. plump dark pink lips and also wearing a cheer leading uniform.

"Will you guys knock it off" Sarah said sternly, A light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"All right, it was funny cus' you were just eating each others face's off" Bonnie said trying to keep a serious expression on her face.

"Yep" Jenna replied, Also trying to keep a straight face.

Until her and Bonnie looked at each other and they both burst out laughing.

Jessie sighed shaking his head he quickly kissed Sarah on the cheek, Whispering in her ear "See you at lunch babe" and walked off to where his name was being called.

"You guys!" Sarah whispered panicky "Your causing to much attention and people are starting to give us weird looks!"

****-Power Over Me-****

I'm really sorry to all those people who have waited a long time for this next chapter, I was moving house and my mum and dad **HATE** each other so I think you know where that is going...

Anyway...

xx Please Review xx :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What If Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words? Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost. xx Please review xx

Title: Power Over Me

Genre: Romance/Angst

All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. I'm just some silly teenager writing a fan fiction, but damn do I wish I could have owned and thought of this brilliant story :) hope you enjoy and please review!

**Lylabeth1 - I'm sorry to hear you almost stopped reading, but thank you for giving it another shot. I'm keeping everything hidden from you guys at the moment until one special chapter comes and tells you everything.**

**Kyndsie - I know poor Miss Ivy, but she did bring it upon herself. I'm not giving any clues away ;) **

**lolgirl - Thank you very much, in my story the Labyrinth is like a living spirit: it can walk around by only using its shadow, move the walls to her liking... I could go on but I don't want to bore you. Sorry, I'm not telling anyone anything I'm trying to keep as secret as I can about the plot line, that way people can get more involved ans interested. My dad is the main reason there marriage is over, but we're doing okay now we've moved in, and hopefully new chapters Will be coming a lot sooner.**

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

_Light's thoughts_

**Labyrinth Voice/Thought**

****-Power Over Me-****

_Flashback_

_"All right, it was funny cus' you were just eating each others face's off" Bonnie said trying to keep a serious expression on her face._

_"Yep" Jenna replied, Also trying to keep a straight face._

_Until her and Bonnie looked at each other and they both burst out laughing._

_Jessie sighed shaking his head, he quickly kissed Sarah on the cheek, Whispering in her ear "See you at lunch babe" and walked off to where his name was being called._

_"You guys!" Sarah whispered panicky "Your causing to much attention and people are starting to give us weird looks!" _

****-Power Over Me-****

"We're off to the human world, the wonderful humans of earth, because, because, because, because, becauseeee" Light quickly stopped singing, thinking of lyrics "I want to!" he shrugged, 'that should do it'. However the junk lady was not having such a good time, she sighed "Look y'r Eyeness, wull y'u stop singin t'e song" ;it was really starting to annoy her. They were now in a passage way that leads to the start of the Labyrinth, It was Very tight, she even had to leave her bits and bobs.

**"My Light, Mirehella, The Goblin King is still in the bog of eternal stench. I would like for you both to speed up a bit before he finds out I was helping you, You have not to far to go, when you get to the top take a left and you will be at the start. I will see you at the hill My Light." **With that the voice of the Labyrinth disappeared.

"Well, like she said.. (2) Mirehella wasn't it?" She nodded in answer.

Light clapped his hand's like the child he is, happy to have remembered, "Let's get going I don't want my father to catch me, I know him, daddy will know he's been fooled soon." So they again started walking down the passage way; or if Light jogging.

****-Power Over Me-****

Sarah was sitting on the football field, lounging, after school cheer leading practice was over. She was suddenly standing in a ballroom, masked faces leering and laughing at her as she danced with a stranger. The most odd part was this strange man or whatever he was had no face. They suddenly started coming closer tugging on her clothes and hair!, It was suffocating like a wave of water straight into your lungs.

"Sarah, Sarah!" the masked figures called.

She quickly shot up, nearly colliding with her friend Bonnie, until Boonie herself was pulled back by Jenna.

"ah!" Sarah screamed "get them off!, get them off!" she suddenly felt warmth rapped around her, only making it feel worse.

Sarah's chin was taken in a perfectly manicured hand, she quickly came eye to eye with Jenna "Sarah, Sarah honey look at me, There is nothing wrong, you are perfectly fine, no one is here (1) now take deep breaths with me" Jenna and Sarah for the next few moments started doing deep breathing exercises until she calmed down; gazes still locked.

Bonnie also started to release her, however Sarah slowly stared to embrace back. "You passed out in practice" Bonnie whispered, although Jenna being not so smart "Yeah, talk about bad timing, the nurse just left to take the medical files to the office" this earned her both glares from Sarah and Bonnie, She however had the decency to look ashamed.

"Thank you guys" said Sarah slipping out of the embrace, she rubbed her eyes "just a nightmare" _**'I hope'**_

**-Power Over Me-**

A lonely owl landed in a luxurious bedroom with colours of: Cream, White and brown.** (A/N: I'm really not good at describing so I'm gunna leave the picture link on my profile :3) **"Labyrinth!" Jareth shouted, probably waking half the Kingdom **"Yes my king, how may I hel-"**"Tell me right now why you disobeyed me and where my son is..." the Goblin King but in rudely.

He continued to rant like a mad man until finally the Labyrinth itself cracked **"The reason was you!"** she screamed **"You hurt **_**my**_** Light and **_**my**_** Sarah, that's right, easily forgetting her and going off with the next bimbo you see!"** Jareth was shocked, through over 1300 year of ruling over the Labyrinth he had never heard such raw emotion from her, It was pain. To know that he had caused this, and the reason being... he was trying to forget her; Sarah. "I'm sorry" he apologised "I never meant for it to hurt both you and my son, I was in pain.." Jareth chocked; trying to hold the tears "S-Sarah was my life, My queen and My goddess, sh-she was everything."

He didn't feel the Labyrinth's presence in his mind, she knew he wanted to be alone.

The Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, Son of the High King, finally let go.

****-Power Over Me-****

Light was now at the door's to the Labyrinth, he couldn't feel his father's presence anymore and was starting to think he shouldn't leave him on his own.

_'Hey, Labyrinth' _Light called in his mind **"Yes My Light?"'**_'I never asked, Why do you want me to go to the human world anyway?'_ Labyrinth was nervous**"I will tell you something you must keep a secret, Do you promise?" **Light found no harm in agreeing _'Yes!, Tell me!' _**"Your mother was resurrected."**

To say light was in shock would be an understatement, He looked like a fish.

_'M-My Mo-Mother... MY MOTHER WAS RESURRECTED!'_

**"owh" **

_'Oh sorry, but my mother was resurrected, how?'_

**"It began a few short hours before the attack..."**

_**Flashback**_

_The office was the Goblin King's, a silhouette was standing facing the window. The woman's hair was braided back, she was wearing a dark red dress that pooled to the floor, she was watching from the massive window as Goblin's go by their everyday lives._

_"Labyrinth" Sarah spoke addressing the spirit sitting behind her, she did not look away from the city._

_"Yes my lady?" _

_"I have some important business I must talk to with __you__ about" _

_"Umm" The Labyrinth was nervous, something was wrong... "Yes?"_

_Sarah sighed "I will be murdered within hours, another Kingdom has decided to pledge war upon us" The Labyrinth gasped, jumping from the chair she was seated on "But my La-""No, the only way they will get satisfaction is to either harm me or my son, and I will not have Light hurt, their main goal is to bring terror upon my people and my kingdom, either of which I will not grant them" Sarah now turned to face her with a small smile "Please do not tell my husband or my son, it will only give them heartbreak."_

_A lonely tear travelled down Sarah's cheek, but she was still smiling..._

_"I promise, I will return to you all"_

_**End Flashback**_

**"She was one of the bravest people I know"**

Light was crying, tear tracks down his now light pink cheek's.

_'M-My mother, risked her life to save us all' _He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand_ 'Now I will definitely find her.'_

"Labyrinth!" Light shouted out loud , making the Junk Lady jump.

"Open the door's!" he commanded

They door's opened slowly until Light could finally see her, the Labyrinth's spirit at the top of the hill, waving at him to come over.

He started to run, Junk Lady by his side, Laughing all the way...

****-Power Over Me-****

So sorry guys I've had such bad chest infections, I was missing school and everything so I had to catch up, I went to the doctor's and got given a massive bag full of medicine and they said you have to keep coughing to get all the stuff out :P Didn't realise they meant about 2 weeks!

So so sorry, Please forgive me, hopefully The Fight For Love Chapter 12 should be out soon :D

Love you xx Hayley2321 xx

Copyright


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What if Sarah actually listened to Jareth before saying the words? Could they come to some agreement? Or will their love be forever lost. xx Please review xx

Title: Power Over Me

Genre: Romance/Angst

All characters are owned by Jim Henson and co. I'm just some silly teenager writing a fan fiction, but damn do I wish I could have owned and thought of this brilliant story :) hope you enjoy and please review!

**Labyrinth talking**

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

_Light's thoughts_

Just to let you know the * means authors note, It will be at the bottom of the page.

**NnysNoodleGirl01 - Gomen! Here you go ^^' **

****-Power Over Me-****

_Flashback_

_"She was one of the bravest people I know"_

_Light was crying, tear tracks down his now light pink cheek's._

_'M-My mother, risked her life to save us all' He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand 'Now I will definitely find her.'_

_"Labyrinth!" Light shouted out loud , making the Junk Lady jump._

_"Open the door's!" he commanded_

_They door's opened slowly until Light could finally see her, the Labyrinth's spirit at the top of the hill, waving at him to come over._

_He started to run, Junk Lady by his side, Laughing all the way..._

****-Power Over Me-****

Labyrinth knelt down, Light running into her awaiting arms. She spun him around, both happy for what was to come.

Placing him back down Labyrinth spoke in her angelic voice **"My Light, are you ready?"**

About to ask ready for what Light didn't expect a portal to open in front of him. It was like looking into a mirror, but the person on the other side couldn't see you, but you could see them. Approaching the portal Light could see his mother in a large room, she was seated at a small table of some sort looking out a window, mind drifting into space. There were other humans but they were: chatting, laughing or flirting with each other. Light could care less, he was only looking at her.

Labyrinth held his hand as they walked towards the portal; The Junk Lady left behind, she was a goblin after all!

Taking their first steps through the mirror only one thought was on his mind...

'Sarah. His mother. He was going to see her again!'

****-Power Over Me-****

Sarah sighed, school was a pain in the ass. Literally. Her but hurt from sitting on those uncomfortable seats all day. She loved Jessy, her friends and classmates; head cheerleader 'privileges', well that's what Bonnie always said. It was just the lesson...yes one lesson... 'folklore' _he_ knew nothing. Maybe the teacher had a great ass, but that doesn't matter. _He _knows nothing! I mean Sarah is an expert on goblins and other things -mostly goblins- so when the subject came up every time she practically teaches the class!

_**'I mean'**_ Sarah thought _**'I can understand that he's in university and has come to teach a little, but I thought it was one of his main subjects!' **_She shook her head _**'Where did all the smart people go?'**_

**"The Labyrinth"** a voice whispered.

Sarah quickly turned, was someone behind her? not looking where she was going she collided into someone, proceeding to land them both on their ass's. She slowly stood up, looking to see if the little boy she bumped into was alright; well she guessed a little boy, it was a small figure after all. looking over she found he was rubbing his head embarassed, he must have been fine.

"Umm, are you alright?" Sarah asked anxiously, she loved children and didn't want to see them hurt.

"Yea" he was still rubbing his head "yea I'm o-" his sentence drifted off as he got a good look at the teenager - young adult- standing before him.

"M-Mother?!" 

****-Power Over Me-****

Light and the Labyrinth had arrived on earth, in a soccer field*. Labyrinth who had now changed her style; she didn't want to look like Sarah, it would freak everyone out. As I was saying looking at all the men. Appreciatively might I add. I mean who wouldn't?! they were hot!*

They both had human appearances.*

They both heard a shout of "Look Out!"...

A soccer ball was coming right for them!

Labyrinth just took one step to the left, the ball going past her. However Light didn't have such luck, he accidentally collided into the person behind him... and man were they tall!

Light heard a soft angelic voice after a couple of minutes "Umm, are you alright?"

He rubbed the back of his head "Yea" he replied, turning his head to look up

"Yea I'm o-" _'Mother!"_ his head screamed, little did Light realise that he had said -screamed- it out loud.

"M-Mother?!"

Sarah nearly had a heart attack, why had the kid just called her mom?

"W-Why did y-you jj-just c-call me m-mom?" Sarah stuttered

_'Oh Goblin poop, Why did I do that?! I need a way out of this'_ Looking around he caught sight of Labyrinth _'Ah ha!'_

"Don't worry Mother I'm okay!" he shouted at Labyrinth. Labyrinth looked over wondering what Light was talking about, until she also saw Sarah looking this way, playing the concerned mother she ran over and hugged the child **"Are you sure My Light?"** she pulled away and tilted his chin up, doing a good job at acting; well that's what Light thought, she really was concerned!

Sarah finally realised he wasn't talking to her and sighed in relief. However she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed, she felt she had a connection to the small child.

_**'W-Where did that come from?!'**_

"So.. was that why you said mother?" Sarah asked, she mentally slapped herself after realising what she said.

**"Yes it was"** Labyrinth replied, turning to face her **"I'm sorry if he confused you" **

Sarah swore she recognised that voice, but from where?

**"Light has a... lets say tendency to make large -Very Large- mistakes sometimes"** Labyrinth smiled mischievously, although she may be helpful even, she too has a dark side. Light just stood behind her with crossed arms and a pout on his unhappy face.

"Umm.. I see" She still couldn't place that voice "Okay, I best be off, sorry to have caused you trouble" Sarah gave a quick wave picked up her books from the pavement and started slowly walking around the soccer pitch; still in hearing distance.

**"Come Light, we must leave"** Labyrinth commanded. The two crossed the street, Labyrinth holding onto Lights hand as he didn't know what a car was yet and she didn't want to kill the prince. When out of sight they disappeared in the same portal as before.

Sarah suddenly remembered where she heard that voice from...

Quickly turning with a face of shock, one word passed her lips...

"Labyrinth"

****-Power Over Me-****

Well here you are you lovely people, and about those * here you go:

* Sorry guys I'm not American, If I have spelt any of this wrong please do message me and I will correct it :)

*Naughty, Naughty Labyrinth ;)

*I left what they looked like to your own imagination. I know in some stories people don't thing what the author describes suits the character and people couldn't picture them in that outfit.

Please review xXHayley2321Xx Copyright xx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth :'(

Hopefully my writing has improved.

**Please read:**

I give my most sincere apologies to everyone who has waited a very long time for me to write the next chapter of Power Over Me. Working on three different stories is a pain in the neck and also catching up on my homework. I really do hope you're still interested. Chapters should be out faster now, I'm aiming to get new chapters out every few days, but as I said, that depends on how busy I am. However, this should be likely as I have finished most of my work.

xx Thank you. Hayley xx

* * *

_Sarah suddenly remembered where she heard that voice from..._

_Quickly turning with a face of shock, one word passed her lips..._

_"Labyrinth"_

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe what she just said! Why in the world did she just call that woman Labyrinth?!

Quickly turning around Sarah resumed her journey to her house.

_'The Labyrinth isn't a living thing. It was a book I used to perform in the park near my house. That's all it was, and all I will ever believe.'_

So lost in thought Sarah didn't realise she had made it to her front door. When did that happen?

"Time goes so fast when lost in thought", Sarah muttered.

After finding her key - which was at the _very_ bottom of her packed school bag - Sarah had finally let herself in the house.

"I'm home!" She shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen." Linda called

Following the sweet smell of burgers and fries, Sarah walked to the kitchen. Her mum was tickling Claire, who giggled very loudly. Linda finally noticed Sarah in the doorway, she quickly placed Claire back in her high chair; who was protesting all the way, and walked over to Sarah.

Quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big bear hug Linda returned to the oven.

Sarah sighed, everyday was the same. It was boring... she didn't really have anything to look forward to.

"Sawah!"

Sarah looked at Claire. Did she just say Sarah?

It seemed Linda had the same thought and also turned to look at Claire, an excited expression on her face.

"Claire, Can you say that again baby?" Linda said, barely containing her eagerness.

"Saaawah!" Claire shouted again.

Sarah heard her mum squeal happily and run out the room to obviously call dad. However, all Sarah could do was stare at Claire and say one thing.

"Toby." He was her little brother, not Claire.

Swiftly dismissing the thought - it was probably just her imagination - Sarah joined her mum in her excitement, screaming down the phone to her dad and encouraging Claire to repeat her first word down their end of telephone line for Robert to hear.

* * *

Jareth wasn't so happy. He had a princess to look after, goblins to feed and his son to find. His day didn't look bright at all.

_'Oh Light. Where are you?'_ Jareth thought.

He was sitting - for once in his life - back straight, on his throne, concentrating on his crystal, looking for his son.

Abruptly the doors to the throne room were thrown open with hard force. An infuriated ivy walking in, but when seeing the Goblin King, it soon died down. She walked up to the throne with an expression of 'love' and curtsied.

"I'm sorry for barging in so rudely, My Lo-I mean _Jareth_."

Jareth sighed, he was so on edge today. He didn't want to deal with Ivy. However... she could be a useful distraction...

He waved his hand, telling her to stand.

"It's quite alright, Ivy. I was just about to come visit you."

**Lie**

Ivy blushed, he was coming to see her! that made her very pleased!

"Umm... Was there something you need me for?"

"Yes, in fact there was. I was wondering if you would like a tour of the Labyrinth?" He needed something to keep his mind off of Light. Without the Labyrinth here, he couldn't even look for his own son.

Outside Ivy kept a calm face, however, inside she was squealing like a crazed fan girl. Dropping into another curtsy, she replied.

"I would be _honoured_."

Jareth laughed, the girl was humorous. He was taking quite a liking to Ivy, she was a shy girl, and he liked it.

Rising from his throne he moved to join her. Offering his arm, she laced hers through it.

Soon they were both on their way towards the Labyrinth.

* * *

labyrinth was with Light. It had been two hour since her and Light had bumped into Sarah.

They had found an inn to stay for the night, paying with Labyrinth's credit card of course.

"How are you, my Light?"

"I'm fine." Light yawned, eyes drooping. "Just fine"

Labyrinth smile kindly. "Yes, it has been a tiring day. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Light pouted cutely. "I don't wanna. I'm not tired!"

"Oh, yes you are."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

This continued for 10 minutes. Until finally Labyrinth got tired of it, and knocked Light out with a sleeping spell...

* * *

Sarah flopped down on her bed, it had been a tiring day. From Claire screaming 'Sawah' nearly every two seconds and Linda taking so many photos of the family to put in her family photo book; you would have gone blind from the amount of times she 'accidentally' turned the flash on.

She finally rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom, she was going to take a shower. She deserved it.

It was twenty minutes later, Sarah had dragged herself out the shower, nearly falling asleep twice. Slipping on her underwear and pajamas, Sarah was quickly asleep as soon as her head hit the goose feathered pillow...

* * *

Jareth and Ivy had reached the beginning of the Labyrinth, it was the same as the front, apart from preferable with the scene the garden gave.

He gave the double doors to hard knocks, The -half- Labyrinth gladly opened the door for its king. However, Ivy, not so much. As she walked past the bushes and flowers hissed at her, and the plants with eyes glared at her as she walked past.

Ivy had a smug smile on her face, while she was with the Goblin king, she knew they couldn't do anything. But, that was not true. A vine from one of the plants stuck its branch right out in front of Ivy. Of course, Ivy didn't notice and tripped over. She was greeted by the warm arms of... The Labyrinth floor. It would always be there, for when she was ready to kiss the ground again.

The bushes, trees and plants all started to snicker. But were silenced with a glare from Jareth. Why didn't the King laugh? he didn't... actually... like the girl did he?!

* * *

Labyrinth let out a silent chuckles, Ivy had fell flat on her face!

She quickly said two words she had picked up from the human world...

"So owned!"

However, her laughter subsided. The king's attachment to the girl was worrying. Labyrinth wouldn't allow it, Jareth loved Sarah, and he always would. That's how it was always meant to be...

Wasn't it?

* * *

This gives you something to think about! :)

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I did alright.

As I said before, when this story is finished, or any other one of my stories, I will do _major_ editing, so the chapter lay out will look like the one in this chapter from now on.

Xxhayley2321xX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth :'(

Hopefully my writing has improved.

Please read:

I give my most sincere apologies to everyone who has waited a very long time for me to write the next chapter of Power Over Me. Working on three different stories is a pain in the neck and catching up on my homework. I really do hope you're still interested. Chapters should be out faster now, I'm aiming to get new chapters out every few days, but as I said, that depends on how busy I am. However, this should be likely as I have finished most of my work.

xXThank you! HayleyXx

* * *

_Labyrinth let out a silent chuckles, Ivy had fell flat on her face!_

_She quickly said two words she had picked up from the human world..._

_"So owned!"_

_However, her laughter subsided. The king's attachment to the girl was worrying. Labyrinth wouldn't allow it, Jareth loved Sarah, and he always would. That's how it was always meant to be..._

_Wasn't it?_

* * *

Jareth and Ivy reached the beginning of the Labyrinth, it wasn't hard. Especially when you're king.

"Have you enjoyed the tour, Ivy?"

Ivy turned and faced the Goblin King, "Of course. The Labyrinth is beautiful."

Jareth nodded in agreement. He was starting to like the girl, she was so much like Sarah.

Taking her hand he placed a kiss on the back, "Well, we must leave before sun down. The Goblins would come looking for me if I-_we_ didn't return."

Ivy blushed under the praise, "Alright."

They both left, purple and gold glitter the only thing left behind.

* * *

Light was sitting up against the headboard. The wood was hurting his back, but it was ignored. Labyrinth was sitting on the end of his bed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So...What are we gonna do?"

Labyrinth startled, turned to face Light, "I..." She trailed off. What was she supposed to say?

"I..."

Light just stared at her with a blank expression. Wasn't she supposed to be a magical being that new everything?

"I swear if you say I one more time, I will throw a book at you."

She quickly shut her mouth, it was better not to say anything.

Light groaned, "How about we try to get close to my mum, and then - if you can - return her memories."

Labyrinth raised an eyebrow. How did the Prince think of a plan and not her?!

"Okay...", she shook her head. "We'll go with that."

Light jumped out of bed, falling flat on his face. Trying not to look embarrassed he coughed, "Right then" he ran past Labyrinth into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Labyrinth couldn't hold it in anymore and let out an angelic laugh. Light really was a funny child.

* * *

Sarah walked into the kitchen. Linda - as usual - was making breakfast.

"Sawah"

She turned to face the toddler in the high chair, Claire really was adorable.

"Hey, Claire." Sarah tickled her, "How are you this morning?", the only answer was a gurgle and a fist full of her hair being pulled.

Laughing, Sarah disentangled herself. Shaking a finger in Claire's direction she shook it, "Ah ah ah, don't pull people's hair out." Claire just pouted.

Placing the infant back in her high chair, Sarah walked to the fridge. "Mornin' mum. Did you sleep well?"

Linda turned to face her daughter, "Perfect darling, and you?...Oh and good morning", She smiled sheepishly.

Sarah laughed, drinking from the orange juice carton in the fridge.

"Sarah", a stern voice called.

The girl in question turned her head to face her father, she blushed. "Sorry dad... I forgot where I was..."

Robert's face fell, he could never stay angry at Sarah. She was his little princess.

"It's okay, just remember next time."

Claire pounded her fists on the table. Obviously wanting to be fed.

"Awww", Linda cooed in baby talk. "Does wittle Clairey want her breakfast?", her answer was another fist pound.

"I take that as a yes.."

...

An hour later, her father left for work.

_'Meaning I have exactly ten minutes left until I have to be at school... that means... shit! I'm late.'_

Taking a piece of toast Sarah hurried out the kitchen. She quickly put her shoes and coat on before running out the door, "Bye mum, see you in a bit." When she heard the same from her mother she dashed out the door. Proceeding to sprint the hole way to school.

* * *

Jareth and Ivy talked for over four hours, the conversation was a little awkward at first, but settled down soon after.

"So tell me", Ivy's voice sounded confident. "Are you hoping to re-marry soon?"

He was surprised by the question. To be honest Jareth had thought to re-marrying, for the sake of Light. However, he had a change of heart... He just couldn't do it.

"I don't know Ivy... I really don't."

Ivy was pissed. Why couldn't Jareth just look at her?

"But, don't you want a new mother, for the sake of the prince?"

To be honest, Ivy couldn't care less if the child died. He was a half-breed anyway, humans are disgusting creatures.

"I...", Jareth really didn't know how to answer. "To be truthful, I really don't think Light wants another mother. I think he's content as he is..."

Jareth trailed off, not noticing Ivy was grinding her teeth next to him.

"And if he is... I am too."

* * *

Labyrinth and Light were outside Sarah's school. The bell had gone, so all students were inside.

"What are we gonna do now?", Light whined. He didn't want to have to wait six hours.

"I guess..."

_'Please don't say what I think you're going to, Please don't say what I think you're going to.'_

"We're going to have to wait for six hours."

_'Damn it!'_

Plastering on a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Light turned to face the Labyrinth.

"Yippee for me."

Labyrinth faced Light, "How about we stop off at a coffee shop? I heard they do panca-"

...

Labyrinth smirked to herself, if it was this easy to just say 'pancakes' and get Light to move, she would use the word a lot more.

"Light!", Labyrinth shouted, just realizing something.

He just turned to face her, "What?"

"You're going the wrong way!", Labyrinth pointed to the left. The direction the shop was.

Light went red and started fast walking in the direction the woman was pointing.

mumbling to himself as he walked past the giggling blonde, "Labyrinths, always trying to humiliate people."

That earned him a smack round the head by an invisible force..

"Och!"

* * *

For once, no cliff hanger!

So here you go people, please post a review to tell me what you think ;)

Reviews:

sheniyag: - Sorry! -hugs-

NnysNoodleGirl01: Thank you! and here you go...

xXHayley2321Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth T-T

**Please, Please, read this:**

Okay, I haven't updated this story in months. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Many years ago my sister was in hospital because she was diagnosed with ewing sarcoma.. otherwise known as cancer. It was and still is hard on my family. But don't worry, she's fine. However, just recently it was said that she'd have to go in for another operation. Her fourth one actually. Her leg's infected and she'll most likely have it sooner than expected. That also means I won't be updating as much as I used to. Like I've said, I'm sorry for the late updates, but my sister is important to me. I hope you understand, Thank you Xx

Warning: Kissing and bit more. Also, swearing.

Well, now that's out of my system. On with the next chapter...

* * *

Laughing angelically Ivy placed a hand on Jareth's arm. "Oh, Jareth! You're so funny!"

"Why thank you my dear, You are too kind."

"So," Ivy smirked, leaning in closer to Jareth's lips. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"O clanch," * Jareth replied whispering against her lips. "I really do think you would make a remarkable Goblin Queen."

Tilting his head he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling her down to the lush green grass he pulled at her corset.

"Uh," Ivy moaned in pleasure. No wonder Sarah loved this man, He was an animal. "Please!"

"Please what!?" He smirked against her neck. Biting down against her soft green skin till he drew blood.

"Please! Take me!" Ivy pleaded.

Travelling back up to her ear, Jareth harshly whispered. "No!"

She stared at him with pain in her eyes. "W-What?" She whispered.

Looking her in the eye, Jareth laughed at her with pity. "You're disgusting."

...

"..Vy..Ivy..Ivy!"

Moaning she pushed the person trying to shake her awake and opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the worried face of Jareth.

"Are you alright my dear?" Jareth held her face in his hands gently. "You were sobbing in your sleep so the Goblins woke me."

Trying to get her breathing under control Ivy leant into Jareth's hands's. "Yes.. I-I'm fine.. Just a dream about my father."

Hoping he believed in her lie she started playing with the corner of the bedding. _'I can't believe I dreamt that. How embarrassing.' _

"If you're sure?"

"Yes."

Gazing down at the shaking girl, Jareth tilted her chin so she looked him in the eye. "Would you prefer it if I slept next you?"

"W-Wh-What!" Ivy stuttered.

"I mean.." Jareth scoffed, he couldn't believe he was saying this. "You're obviously worried about your father. And I don't want my quest to be forlorn now, do I?"

Ivy stared at him wide-eyed. "N-No?" she squeaked.

"Well, it's either the Goblin's or me. And I think." He tapped her nose, "You'd prefer the latter."

Ivy giggled and bowed her head, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The other groaned. "Also, as I've said before. Please stop calling me 'Your Majesty'."

"O clanch." * She replied. Opening her arms, she welcomed the Goblin king into her loving embrace.

* * *

"Ugh." Labyrinth gagged, her face turning green. "Do you have to eat like that!?"

On the other end of the square two-seater table sat a grinning Light. Whose mouth, chin and nose were covered in maple syrup. "Aw," he whined. "Come on Labyrinth. It's only a little syrup!"

"A little!?" She shouted in disbelief. Gaining glares from the people sitting next to them. "Your face is covered in that revolting stuff. If your mother remembered who she was, she would've had your head in a matter of seconds!"

"Yeah, Yeah." he said, waving her off.

"God! You're just like your father." She muttered, giving him the 'evil eye'.

Smirking he gazed out the window. "The human world is so interesting.."

"How so?"

"Well look around." He gestured to the restaurant, "These people are living their everyday lives. Never knowing that fae's, goblin's, fairies and stuff are real!" He exclaimed.

"Well," Labyrinth smiled sadly. "Only the lucky ones go to the Labyrinth."

"Eh?" He question, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"I'm the Labyrinth." She placed a hand over her non beating heart. "I make the decisions, not your father."

"But I tho-"

"Thought that your father made all the rules huh?" She smirked. "Your father couldn't beat me, even if he tried."

Pouting, Light wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll beat you one day. I'll make sure of it!"

Laughing Labyrinth winked, "You do that."

* * *

"This is bullshit!" She muttered. She'd been at her homework for over two hours and hadn't gotten anywhere!

Turning to face her computer desk her vision went black..

_"You have power over me!... It's a boy.. I now pronounce you fae and wife.. He will come for you.. Jerenia King.. Death"_

"Sarah! Sarah! SARAH!" Someone shouted in her ear.

"Ah!" She screamed, falling from her swivel chair. _'The fuck!?' _

Turning to face the person who knocked her out of her trance she came face to face with.. Karen and Toby!?

"Karen?" She whispered shakily. "Toby?"

Karen lifted an eyebrow and pulled the sleeping Toby closer to her chest.

"No! Who's Karen and Toby?" Karen shouted.

"Wha?" Shaking her head Sarah's vision changed. She now gazed upon a confused Linda and sleeping Claire.

"Sarah?" Linda questioned. "Who are Karen and Toby?"

"I-I don't know.." She whispered looking lost.

"Well, come and get some food in your system." Linda brushed off the matter. "You're probably hungry."

"You're right." Sarah smiled, standing from the floor. "What's for dinner?"

"Margherita pizza and Garlic bread." **

"Sweet!" Claire shouted wide awake.

* * *

Pausing in her step Sarah heard the distressed call of Linda.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Craig!?"

Sitting by the banister rail Sarah listened in.

"She's a young girl. You know how they are."

"Yes! I do! But how can you mistake me and Claire for someone called Karen and Tony!?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. _'Toby, not Tony. God! Get it right mum!_

"I thought you said his name was Toby?" Craig questioned.

"I don't care what the kids name is!? I'm worried about our daughter and you should be too!" Linda shouted.

"Look Linda. Sarah is a teenage girl, they've got active imaginations. The only thing I worry about is her virginity!"

Blushing Sarah rubbed her face. _'Thanks dad.' _Not wanting to hear anymore she walked to her bedroom._ 'Well that was embarrassing.'_

* * *

Okay everyone, I know this is short. However, I got it out right?

Please Review xx I wanna know what you think xx

* O clanch ~ I made this up. I'm now calling it 'The language of the fae'. If this actually turns out to be a language I swear I'm gonna ROFL :3

** Ummm, I love Pizza.. Sorry . ..

XxHayley2321xX


End file.
